Octomus the Master
|type of villain = Power-Hungry Dark Lord |size = 300 }} Octomus the Master, also known as the Supreme Master of the Underworld and The Master, is the leading demonic master of the forces of darkness, Nick Russell's archenemy, the supreme ruler of the Underworld, and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Mystic Force. He was voiced by John Leigh. Personality Octomus is the most feared being in the magical world, and for good reason. He is a tyrannical, aggressive, greedy, murderous and horrifyingly sadistic demon who takes pleasure in torturing his victims mentally and physically. He is shown to be arrogant, traitorous, and manipulative, as he boasted about his power to the Mystic Mother. He is proven to be unsympathetic, remorseless and vicious, as he turned the world into an alternate reality apocalypse without a twinge of regret. He has no sense of humor or even comedy added to him which only makes him more menacing. He was free of cowardice while his arrogance boosted his "belief" that he was the most powerful being on earth. However, when he was moments from his death, he was shown to be quite fearful, as he screamed at the Rangers to stop overloading their magic at him. Biography First Defeat Octomus was the lord of the dark forces of the Underworld, greatly revered by the denizens of his realm to the point that they called him only "The Master". When the forces of the Underworld attacked the surface world, the Ancient Mystics battled them in what was known as the Great War. Eventually Octomus' forces were driven back into the gates of the Underworld, which were sealed shut by the Gatekeeper, Niella. The warrior, Leanbow, was sealed in as well and he imprisoned the Master in his Pit, but not before Octomus used his dark powers to transform Leanbow into Koragg the Knight Wolf, his loyal servant. Rise of the Underworld However, 2 decades later, the forces of the Underworld began their return and Octomus kept in contact with them from the Pit via a white pool that would turn red to announce his presence. The Master often had to deal with arguments amongst his forces, usually involving Koragg due to his preference for honorable methods. At one point, Imperious put Koragg on trial for being a failure to the cause, but Octomus chose to rule in favor of the Knight Wolf. Later Imperious attempted to bring about the Master's return after the failure of his attempt to overthrow him. His plan was to use the Mystic Force Rangers' Legend powers to give Octomus the strength to rise and it succeeded until Udonna attempted to interfere, only to be almost killed by the Master. Koragg interfered and became Leanbow again, however, Octomus was about to almost rise to the surface. Leanbow headed back into the Underworld so as to fight and seal away the Master again and succeeded, stopping and seemingly destroying him. Return However, the Ten Terrors sought to bring back Octomus by attacking the surface world, while following the Rules of Darkness. But as time went by and their attempts seemed to have no effect, Sculpin began looking for answers. He went to the Lake of Lament and asked it to show him the Master, only to be greeted by an image of Leanbow, changed into Koragg's body but still possessing his free will. He told the Terror that Octomus would never return as long as he was still around and Sculpin began seeking a means of finding him. Sculpin finally succeeded in finding him and took the Master's spirit from him, giving it to Gekkor to keep safe. Later Matoombo was selected as Octomus' host body and though the Terror tried to avoid this fate, the Master could not be denied and his spirit forcibly entered Matoombo's body with his form bursting forth. The Master proceeded to possess Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger, and turned him a version of Koragg, one far more destructive and malicious. He proceeded to attack parts of the forest and while the Rangers were kept busy trying to free him, Octomus attacked the Mystic Realm and seemingly destroyed the Mystic Mother, matriarch of good magic. Leanbow and Daggeron went to confront him, only for the Master to devour their Knight powers, before finishing them off. Octomus then went to Briarwood to battle the Rangers himself and showed them a vision of an Earth he had ravaged. He then devastated their Manticore Megazord, swallowed part of their magic, and forced them to run, though Nick managed to wound the Master and get the Rangers back to the real world, but at the cost of all of their magic. However, Octomus's victory was prevented after Itassis and Necrolai turned on him, resurrecting Leanbow and Daggeron, the Mystic Mother turned out to be alive, and the people of Briarwood and the forest united against him. They managed to restore the Rangers' magic, who used Octomus's ability to devour magic against him by giving him too much and causing him to overload and exploding. Powers and Abilities Octomus is the most powerful dark magic being in the universe and is able to devour magic from other beings, but there is a limit to how much he can take in, before it proves too much and destroys him. Octomus the Master also seems able to use parts of himself to create weapons for his minions, since one of his eyes (referred to as the "Eye of the Master" was in Koragg's shield, one of his fangs was used for Morticon's sword, and some of Octomus' claws may have been used for magical items in Necrolai's possession called the "Claws of the Master". Enemies *Leanbow *Udonna *Nick Russell *Xander Bly *Daggeron *Vida "V" Rocca *Madison "Maddie" Rocca *Charlie "Chip" Thorn Quotes }} Trivia *Octomus is never actually referred to by that name in the series and is always called "the Master". However, one of the episode descriptions in the iTunes Video Store called him Octomus. *His counterpart in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the Super Sentai series that Mystic Force was adapted from, was N Ma. *Octomus' form is reminiscent of the Lovecraftian creature Cthulhu, one of the dreaded Great Old Ones from the works of sci-fi horror novelist H.P. Lovecraft. *Despite only appearing for a few episodes, Octomus is definitely one of the (if not even the) most evil Power Ranger Villains. *His death is almost ironic, as he was defeated by being overfed with good magic, causing him to explode. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Forms Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Satan Category:Deities Category:Parasite Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Omniscient Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Priests Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Totalitarians Category:Warlords